User blog:Astarandel/Nicole, Magister Brewmaster
|alttype = |date = TBA |rangetype = ranged |health = 40 |attack = 30 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 350 (+78) |mana = 230 (+47) |damage= 35 (+2.1) |range = 400 |armor = 12 (+2.4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.595 (+2.5%) |healthregen = 9.8 (+0.9) |manaregen = 8.7 (+1) |speed = 330 }} Nicole, Magister Brewmaster is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Nicole drink or throw the potion to an ally, granting bonus armor and magic resit for 6 second Nicole throw the potion, reducing armor and magic resist of the enemy hitted and marking him for 6 second. If the target die while marked, grant bonus gold to killer and assister (the bonus gold is shared among the killer and the assister, the killer will have at least 60% of the bonus gold). If is trown to a minion, the slayer obtain bonus gold 900 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range=800 }} Nicole will trow a health potion to ally champion, healing him like a normal health potion. Nicole can craft potion up to a cap, and she recharge spent potion every few second, affected by cooldown reduction. As usual, multiple potion don't stack, and don't stack with Crystalline Flask. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |range= 400 }} When first activated, a pot will blink over Nicole head ciclying between red, blue, green and orange, changing every 0.4 second, for 6 second, after that time the ability go on cooldown. the second cast immediatly hurl a splash-flask of the chosen color at a target |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} }} }} }} s }} }} thanks to the renown gained for brewing this potions, the gold income of the whole team increase. Nicole generates an healing field that grant bonus health regen only to allies Nicole regenates her mana much quicker than anyone |leveling= % of maximum mana per second}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana per second |range= 700 }} Lore When Singed become renowed between the Demacian, they start thinking that they need an alchemist too. So, the Demacian start seeking for a valuable chemist that can help they're war against Noxus. Quinn founded her, now she go with Nicole to seek out the enemy of the might city-state, helped by the Magister Brewmaster Comments I ALWAYS have this idea in mind. Nicole is a direct reference to Nicolas Flamel, the one is claimed to create the philosopher stone and the elixir of long life. her ability ar ALOT support-oriented (more gold, heal, armor and magres) but her passive is the only think that i think is wonderful. her playstyle should be something like "ok i'llbuy a lot of potions and elixir and save my money for many other thing" XD her ability are nice, you can use your Q to help a carry to resist long-range attack, or help him farm (and granting bonus gold). her W maybe is broken, i don't know....you can use a full stack of potion on someone for continuate healing, or just use it sparingly to costantly refill your carry hp. can also aid the jungler. her E is a funny thing, i got inspired by TF wild cards, adding one effect and adding a more consistent casual effect (reducing the switch time to 0.4 seconds, i think skilled player can handle it anyways). the 125% AP ratio on the blue potion is intended, this ability his the only one that deal damage and you have to choose between huge damage or many team-help-stuff. her R is POWERFUL. can make any tank almost unkillable (especially Mundo), and add alot of survavilabity to the team. but the mana cost are so high that you cannot use it so often without depleting you mana pool in few second. the "toggle off" effect is maded only for avoiding that Nicole use her ult, drain her mana, and then become useless, especially because no one will approach your team when you have the ultimate activated. the "big" cooldown between the on/off is maded for avoiding spamming, just like swain's ultimate. ty for reading everyone! Category:Custom champions